


Amber Anguish

by Kinoink



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Major Character Death, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Sisterly Love, Slight Alphinaud/Warrior of Light mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoink/pseuds/Kinoink
Summary: After the events in Amh Araeng, Alisaie believed herself to be resolved of what happened. However, during the fight against the Lightwarden, she realizes everything still haunts her. Unknowingly she seeks the aid of her closest companion in the dead of night when others are in revelry over the return of the stars.





	Amber Anguish

**Author's Note:**

> There are spoilers, again for 5.0 content, at least somewhat. This was kind of something that was almost written alongside City of Final Pleasures, and because I figured Alisaie deserves so much love after what she had born witness to. Between the fact it's my first emotional hurt/comfort fic and combat sequence. I had so much fun writing this...and diving into the emotional turmoil Alisaie and my Warrior of Light felt.

She should have done more.

She should have acted.

She should not have let Tesleen become what she had witnessed.

Her head was filled with static noise, everything faded and broken as if there were no color at all. She was frozen, staring down at the sin eater she had once called a companion when separated from her own. She had frozen up, the abject horror on her face, the nightmarish sight of the transformation still fresh in her mind as thick liquid white poured from pupiless eyes, jaw stretched inhumanely wide and above a damnable choir seemed to play, bells tolling in an unseen distance as she would be wrapped up in a cocoon.

“...saie…” a faint voice called out to her in the din of the grey forest that surrounded her. For a moment she believed that it had been her friend. Her fists clenched tightly at her sides, she was shaking as her knees weakened, unable to support her weight.

Why…

Why couldn’t she be faster?

Why couldn’t she had been stronger?

Why couldn’t she have been more...more like her?

“...saie!” there came that voice again as tears filled her eyes, she felt lost, unsure, burying her face in her hands. Was that her voice, calling to her from beyond the aetherical plane? Was she to be haunted forever by her cries? ‘I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…’ she thought, her throat to tight to be able to form the words. She felt like she couldn’t breathe.

Suddenly the corpse she believed to be a corpse jerked, elongated neck turning to face her like a serpent bound to strike, “ ** _ALISAIE!_ ** ” that voice, though garbled, it wasn’t Tesleen’s...it...it wasn’t hers?!

Shots of color suddenly passed her vision as she felt a weight grab her by the midsection, the ground giving way underneath them. A body curled up around hers protectively, cushioning her from the oncoming blow when they managed to hit the grass again, rocks and dirt showering above their heads. Gasping a breath she didn’t realize she was holding Alisaie blinked in shock and looked up a little to see a miqo’te wrapped around her tightly, cuts and scrapes formed along her cheekbones, but gemstone eyes would look down at her. “G-Gi’n…” she managed out, finally coming to and there was a look of relief on the feline features.

“Thank the Twelve...we thought we were going to lose you there for a moment.” she closed her eyes, giving the female counterpart of the Leveilleur twins a tight hug before starting to release her as a loud roar rang in their ears. A black colored carbuncle had dashed up the arm and dug its little claws into the face of the Lightwarden, they weren’t going to be out of the woods yet. They were still in a fight! 

“Is she alright?!” Alphinaud called over grimoire open and firing a spell in aid of distraction as the onyx carbuncle was doing. Gi’ntana reached up and wiped some blood off her face as she nodded, a relieved smile crossing his features in return.

Alisaie stared up at the back of the friend she had, still standing tall...still willing to fight despite the horrors witnessed in Amh Araeng. Gripping her fists in the dirt she would stand up, drawing her rapier as she held the focus in her other hand, standing up as she moved forward. There was a yelp as the obsidian carbuncle was grabbed by a large marble-like fist and flung to the ground, vanishing from sight in a shower of aether. Alisaie would suddenly be before it, blue eyes a raging storm as she would strike her rapier in a Z formation, the emblem blazing bright red and added a single strike to the surface. It roared in pain, white blood oozing from its newfound injuries.

In return it would raise a giant fist, making to swat at the annoying bug before him, from the ground, Gi’ntana was summoning a stronger fire spell while the Crystal Exarch was preparing to shield for another blow. The fist was not for Alisaie, a mere trick, as it slammed hard on the ground, it shook but instead of earth splitting, a long chain shot forth, cutting off the white haired Miqo’te’s concentration and wrapped around her torso, arms bound tight to her sides. A cry of pain ripped from her throat as the chains would become taut, she could hear her bones practically creak to give way to the pressure.

“Gi’ntana!” Alisaie glared at the warden before darting forward to help her friend, even the Exarch was forced to break away, swords clashing into the chains. A basic emerald carbuncle would join the fray, magic coming forth until the links would give way, breaking apart and falling limp to the ground. 

“Everyone behind me, quickly!” The Exarch called out, Alphinaud would dash over, as the tail would start coming around, the females of the group reached out a hand and pulled him in quickly to cover the final ilms of his pace while the Exarch ‘s shield began to expand by way of magic. He dug his feet into the ground when it struck followed by the chains, cracks appearing as a wicked white breath would come, it was thrashing at this point within a frenzy. “This won’t hold for long, but it’s weakened.” His lips formed a flat line as another heavy hit struck down on the shield. They were stranded and stuck if they had no opening in which to get a hit in.

Gi’ntana was panting, getting the air that had been squeezed out of her lungs, reaching out a hand in order to pick up the staff that had fallen nearby from her numbed grip. “...I have an idea...it's risky, but if done right...it should bring it down.” Alphinaud knelt down, hand rubbing lightly on her back for a moment as he watched the cracks in the shield.

“What do you need us to do?” he asked of her.

“I need your Moonstone Carbuncle...and Alisaie...I’ll need your help keeping aether flowing.” she looked to the Exarch with a half-hearted smile. “I’ll need you to keep the defense for a few moments Exarch, and pull back when I say...we...we may need the shield again.”

“Wait, why do you need to make sure you have a proper aetherical flow? How risky are you planning on making this?!” Alisaie cried out and she met the ruby and sapphire eyes in a dead heat.

“It’s one shot...if we don’t try...we could end up losing here with little to no hope. Alisaie...I beg of you, trust me.”

“And you? You’re not going to talk her out of this?” the question was to her brother now. Her heart was pounding again as she felt an inkling of panic drip into her veins. She was usually cool-headed, but today she was frazzled, and on edge. “We can’t lose her…!”

“Once she sets her mind to something Alisaie, you know that there is little we can do. We have to trust that it will work with minimal difficulty…” Alphinaud reached over and gripped Gi’ntana’s shoulder tightly. “My Moonstone Carbuncle is yours to make your spell count.” he agreed. Alisaie felt slack jawed for a moment, but she clenched it tightly with some reluctance agreed as well.

“Understood, I’ll buy you time.” The Exarch replied to the plan and with his crystal hand reached out to touch the flat of the shield making it blast forward when the warden made to strike down upon them again. Sword returning he dashed forward to keep the beast at bay while Alphinaud’s pen was writing furiously into his grimoire, a circle appearing in front of him. 

“Carbuncle, offer your assistance!” he called out and from the aether came the silvery white carbuncle that dashed towards Gi’ntana on command, a circle forming at her feet of cool blue light.

“Stay close to me Alisaie…” the black mage told her softly, reaching to the ground, closing her eyes as she found the leylines within the ground. Lines shot forth, crossing paths and forming a circle around them. Breathing out slowly Gi’ntana would set the staff firmly on the ground, forming a stance as she closed her eyes, arms spread and words of power would begin to spill forth. The usually clear crystals of her staff head were turning red as blood.

Reaching out a hand Alisaie would allow her aether to flow from her palm to the staff head, she could feel the power practically pulsing from it. She had seen Gi’ntana work before, the staff acting as a conduit for most spells, and it was easy to manipulate, but it felt like another situation entirely. It was pulsating with strong magic, around them the wind would start to whip around them, “Nngh…” Alisaie had to grind her boots into the dirt to make sure she was secure and the Moonstone Carbuncle hopped up to sit on Gi’ntana’s shoulders as to not get blown away as the gusts began to get stronger. Electricity crackled with red lightning, a stray bolt streaking by her cheek, a thin line of blood appearing but as she opened her eyes, from the shock she was witnessing something that only powerful magic could be capable of. Despite the eternal light, the scene was bathed in the color that reminded her of Dalamud, clouds swirling in equal color except for the black eye at the center of the maelstrom. From the center appeared a chunk of what looked like stone, wreathed in flame, making a descent.

“Exarch!” Gi’ntana barked with a strained voice. Her limbs were shaking because she was trying to keep the meteor at bay while trying to make sure everyone was at a safe distance. It hurt, it was a strain. Her call would be heard and he rejoined the group and as before the shield would rise up, surrounding everyone in a protective bubble before the black mage would release, the meteor striking down in earnest as she crossed her wrists over one another.

The ground shook, earth rising up in thick clouds of stone and dirt from the point of impact. In the air was the resounding roar of the Lightwarden, then silence...pure silence even as the debris still flew around the shield. Crystal staff would fall to the ground and Gi’ntana was on her knees, shivering a little bit, trying to will her body to not collapse into a heap, resting her forearm against her forehead. Alisaie had halted her actions as the staff fell to the ground and fell to her own knees, reaching out a hand a little to place it over the Miqo’te’s...gods she was shaking like a leaf! It must be a side-effect of the drain of aether.

“By the Twelve…!” Alphinaud was shocked once the dust settled and the shield would lower. He reeled at the sight at the fact there was a shallow crater and inside the Lightwarden that had looked nearly crushed, light coming off its corpse like shimmering star-like diamonds. He knew black mages got their power from thaumaturge but what he had seen was the purest form of the destructive magic, with the additional boost from the aid of his Carbuncle and his sister making sure there was enough aether to power such a spell. He was both shocked...and slightly impressed.

“Oye!” a voice called and they all turned to see Lyna arriving with a few of the Crystarium guards at her side. “Exarch, thank the heavens you’re safe! And the Lightwarden…” her eyes roved over to its final resting place before drawing her chakrams. “Wicked white…” she breathed but she was preparing to fall back as the corpse began to illuminate a brighter white light, “It’s releasing its aether, my lord we must fall back!” She turned her attention to the Exarch who stood there calmly.

“That’s not necessary, Captain.” he spoke calmly, behind him Gi’ntana panted as she stood up and forgetting her staff, silently walking past him with a small nod. The others would look on as soon the aether would return to its purest form, seeking the twins’ friend as its vessel. With a powerful blast shot forth into the air, the eternal light would part like a sea, revealing the true sky underneath, shading all in darkness, stars twinkling above them. At long last, after a century has passed since the Flood, Lakeland would know of the pure sky once more. The First’s chosen hero was here once more.

***

Alisaie would walk silently across the floor of the hallway, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. While the others had gone ahead to enjoy the revelry with the citizens of the Crystarium, she had stayed behind in the town. She had made way to see if she could find anything, a shred of what had shown Tesleen’s existence...but to her dismay there had not even been a scrap of cloth to her name just the memories that she feared would eventually fade. It had been such a long evening, but she refused to retire instead taking to walking the halls of the Pendants, absently glancing at room numbers on the door plates as she did.

“Are you certain that we need not look for Alisaie?” Alphinaud’s voice came from further down, his sister in question would hide herself against a beam of an archway, glancing past the corner just a little. 

“She’s a strong one Alphinaud. Besides, if she couldn’t handle herself she wouldn’t have placed herself as a guard in Amh Araeng as she did. She has gotten so much better.” Gi’ntana would reply, a soft sigh leaving her lips as she rolled her shoulder a little bit. It seemed she had somewhat recovered from the ordeal if only appearing as if she could use a good night’s sleep.

“You’re right...of course...but she is my sister. I would honestly be failing my duty as her brother if I don’t at least attempt to find her in Lakeland.” Alisaie felt her cheeks burn a little as she looked down at the floor. Eavesdropping was far from what she wanted to do, but she just happened to be at the right place at the right time.

“Alisaie needs time to herself, it’s for the best that we let her have that until she’s ready to speak about what’s on her mind.” Reaching out a hand Gi’ntana would gently play with his hair, “And you’re as caring as a brother as you are a love to me.” she murmured, voice getting a little softer, sweeter, making his face turn a delicate shade of pink. It was high praise in all reality. His mirror would watch and have to quickly look away as she watched her own brother pull his beloved warrior close, to more than likely give her what was bound to be a heated kiss.

_ ‘Gods, Alphinaud has gotten several layers bolder...and that’s disturbing…’ _ Alisaie thought with a shiver. However, when she looked again she watched as they were in a warm embrace, slowly pulling apart. He would take her hand and press a kiss upon her knuckles before they shared a soft goodnight. His footsteps would recede, following the sound of a door closing, but Alisaie would remain in her hiding spot, slowly sinking down to the floor, curling her knees to her chest for a moment.  _ ‘I never thought...he could appear so happy before…even after everything...’ _ she thought and rest her chin on her knees, crossing her arms around them. Not to be mistaken, she had been the one who had encouraged Alphinaud to pursue her. She just never expected to see him beam so much more often.  _ ‘I never thought I would ever see him so full of warmth…’ _ Her fingers would clutch to the sleeves of her coat, grip pulling at the fabric none too gently.

‘ _ Why does my heart hurt so much…? _ ’

Questions would continue to swim before she grew some resolve, slowly standing up and crossing the length of the hallway, coming to a stop outside of Gi’ntana’s suite. As she raised a hand to knock, she stopped and looked at her hand about to let it drop. This was stupid. Why was she wanting to bother her friend when she was probably worn out and exhausted? Turning on her heel she was about to leave until warm light spilled out from the lamps in the suite.

“Alisaie? What brings you to darken my chamber door?” Gi’ntana’s voice filtered out as the Miqo’te peeked out. 

“I…” Alisaie stopped, fists clenched a little to her sides. “...I just...wanted you to...to know that I returned.” It was a lie, a very easily seen one at that as her gaze was averted, not daring once to look back at who called to her.

“Alisaie…” There was a tone, but soon the door would open wider, then her hand outstretched to her love’s sister. “Come in for a little while. It’s been some time since we last had a private conversation. I miss our talks.”

Alisaie sat at the table by the small kitchen, blue eyes glancing around almost nervously. The Exarch really was spoiling Gi’ntana, that much she could believe, but it looked to be comfortable enough living quarters. It certainly beat the taverns that they used to pay out of pocket for. Then she looked over to Gi’ntana who was standing over the stove, boiling some milk and a brown powder with some sugar, she had hung up her day’s attire to wear a more lighter affair for the evening. A simple long night shirt with her tail peeking out from under the hem. She really needed a distraction, this silence was going to be her death. Picking out an apple from the basket at the center of the table, she would start allowing herself to roll it between her palms.

“Have you ever seen a mirror apple, Alisaie?” the miqo’te would bring her Elezen companion to snap out of it, for her thoughts were going to the last favorite fruit she and others had laced with a poison for those afflicted and about to turn. Thinking about how much they were not allowing them to suffer...they wouldn’t suffer as bad as she did.

“N-No...just faerie apples…” she mumbled her reply, thumb rubbing against the surface of the fruit. She thought she had resolved her problems before even returning to the Crystarium. Yet here she was, sitting at a table in her friend’s room...answering silly questions, while her chest ached and head spun.

“According to some botanists in Coerthas, the surface is so smooth and shiny that you can see your reflection in them as well as you could a regular mirror. Hence the name.” Gi’ntana replied glancing over her shoulder as she dipped a spoon into the mixture that had been warming over the stovetop. Something was bothering Alisaie, and she had a feeling she knew what was bothering her, but she wasn’t going to push knowing she was a stubborn young lady. “They’re actually made in a rather famous Ishgardian pastry, shaped like a fish.” she explained, while she understood most basics of a culinarian, the Fish Pastry had been one of her favorites. “I know you’re more interested in cookies, but I’ll make you one sometime when we get back home.”

She was met with silence for several beats, and Gi’ntana was about to believe that Alisaie was ignoring her...until she would speak softly, “...I’d like that…” she started bowing her head a little, “I still owe you and Lyse a treat too.” the chuckle that rose from her throat sounded almost forced.

“I wouldn’t worry so much on owing us.” Gi’ntana pointed out as she would pour the mixture into two mugs and set one down in front of Alisaie, taking the seat across from her. Her ear gave a curious flick as she watched the Elezen let the fruit go, setting it down on the table in favor for what had been offered in front of her. Watched as she sniffed, blowing air across the surface before taking a sip. More silence would pass then Alisaie looked up at her a little.

“Chocolate…?” she asked curiously.

“Mhm.” Gi’ntana smiled a little bit as she held her mug in one hand and lightly gestured with a hand. “It’s an old friend’s famous cure for whatever ails you.” She hummed softly and took a drink from her own mug, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

“...Lord Haurchefant Greystone…” The name came from Alisaie’s lips before she could recall it. Regret crossed her face as she watched those ears droop down low to the base of the Miqo’te’s skull. “G-Gi’n. I’m sorry...I didn’t...That…That was inconsiderate of me!” she was quick to try and explain herself. For she had heard about the incident from her brother, and even Ser Aymeric, the subject was as sensitive as a freshly stitched wound.

“What’s to apologize for if you’re right?” A slight smile crossed her lips in spite of her physical demeanour. “...He made this for the three of us when we felt lost and alone after that bloody feast...and then Alphinaud did the same, just for the two of us when we needed peace to collect our thoughts. Granted neither myself nor Alphinaud could ever replicate how he made it. Still...the chocolate does help.” Without further commenting on it she would take another drink from her mug. The last statement was the truth, there was something about the now deceased Knight of House Fortemps’ recipe, it was always so thick and delicious...warming every fiber of one’s self until they couldn’t help but smile.

“...I’m a mess…” Alisaie muttered staring at the table, resting her forehead in her hands. “...I could have gotten killed in that fight against a Lightwarden. I had to kill a good friend turned sin eater.” She grit her teeth, fingers clutching her bangs a little bit. Gi’ntana would sit across from her, appearing to be calm as she would continue, “There was so much I could have done to prevent the loss of Tesleen! I should have moved faster! I should have been able to get the courage to slay that nasty sin eater that changed her! I should have...blocked...that strike…” She was breathing heavily, shoulders shaking a little bit as the memories still burned. The nightmarish transformation made tears gather in her eyes and slowly they would slip out and begin to collect on the table’s surface. “...I should have made sure...she stayed back with the others…”

Silence, that’s what Alisaie was greeted with, glancing up, her eyes practically steeled over at the calm look on Gi’ntana’s face. “How…” she ground out before her anger would get to her before she could stem the flow, “How can you sit there with a perfectly calm expression?! As if nothing ever happened! How can we be here and you feel little sympathy for what happened?!”

Gi’ntana closed her eyes, allowing her to spit her venom, finger drawing slowly around the lip of her mug. “You say that I am unaffected? Alisaie, sweetling, I was just as angry, just as frustrated at my own inaction as well.” She rested her chin on her hand, staring at the wood of the table, eyes half closed. “...I remember clearly that she sacrificed herself so Halric could have a better life. A chance to truly live again. The change to a sin eater is going to haunt my dreams...and believe you me my appetite was well since lost because  _ we _ as a  _ group _ had to put down someone that you and I came to care for. I just told your brother I wasn’t in the mood for a meal, but no...that transformation was sickening...the fact we had to put her down like an animal was even worse...” She closed her eyes for a moment, finger pausing in its circle around the lip of the mug. “You may call me jaded if you wish, but you are the same as me. Living with kicking myself of the should haves. What we should have done. What we should have said. How could we have prevented this.” She ground her teeth, “Neither of them asked for their fates! None of them asked to die for the sake of saving someone they loved!”

Alisaie heard it, the pent up emotion that Gi’ntana had been swallowing down for everyone else’s sake. So they could keep a clear head about the goal and not freeze up like she herself when it mattered most. “...Th-They…? Them…?” her voice came out softly, as if a little nervous she would strike a second time to rub salt in a wound that was obviously reopening.

“The more I think about Tesleen and what she did to sacrifice herself in spite of becoming those she fought against. The more I can see the parallels between herself and Lord Haurchefant.” she explained, eyes glancing towards Alisaie, calming down a little from her earlier exclamation. “...They did what they could because it was their duty though none would have ever asked it of them. I sure as all Hells didn’t ask for him to save me, yet he did...and died so I could move forward. Tesleen did for Halric so he could have a hope of recovering. Maybe one day to see the night again, to be free of his affliction if we are so blessed. We didn’t ask for this to happen to them. They were simply...doing their duties.”

The young woman looked chastised, fingers gripping at the hem of her skirt, eyes squeezed shut. Her shoulders would begin to shake, fresh tears would begin anew, “I hurt...Gi’ntana....I hurt so much.” she wept, burying her face in her hands. “My heart...it feels like it’s being squeezed and lungs I have no air…I want to be sick...” her hands were soaking with her own tears, but she cared little for such a thing, “...And here I am...s-spitting nothing but venom…” Towards someone she cared about, cared about losing, cared about wanting to keep alive, cared about to celebrate a victory with. Her emotions were becoming a torrent, she wasn’t sure if she should feel angry, disgusted, embarrassed, sad, or whatever else!

Vaguely she heard the chair on her opposite side creak and steps cross over until soon she would be gathered up in arms. “It’s okay to let it out, Alisaie…” Gi’ntana’s voice spoke so softly, so kindly by her ear. It was okay to grieve. It was a safe place to do so. Alisaie abandoned all sense of needing to have some dignity, hiding herself away in her friend’s embrace as she wept loudly. Long had she held back all of her emotions, all of her tears, letting her tomboyishness speak louder for her, but now...she was releasing her guard.

She wasn’t sure how long the tears had been shed, soaking into the Miqo’te’s nightshirt, but all she knew was that she was left with a feeling of being both numb and relieved...eyes red-rimmed and staring at the brew in front of her. It was lukewarm by now, but she still took a few drinks while Gi’ntana was going to change her clothes now that the first one had been dirtied. The black mage glanced over to Alisaie for a moment before walking over to her, picking up her own mug. “Alisaie? Are you okay?” She asked, wanting to make sure that she hadn’t closed herself off completely.

“...I don’t...know? I feel numb, exhausted, and...somewhat relieved…” she croaked out, voice hoarse from her tears. Well it was at least a step in the right direction, a good night’s sleep and she was certain that her Elezen friend would be right as rain. Gi’ntana would drink from her own mug, not minding that it had lost its heat, she didn’t feel like reheating the mixture up. Reaching up, Alisaie absently rubbed at her face with the sleeve of her coat as if fighting back any more tears though none were there. They sat in silence for a time, sitting and drinking until the dregs of the cocoa remained, “...What do you miss most from the Source…?”

White ears perked up and Gi’ntana turned to face her friend curiously, this was definitely something that she never expected. “...Miss? Hm...besides the obvious.” Meaning she missed her friends, her family, and all the people she met along the way in their true physical bodies, “...I think I miss the city of Limsa Lominsa.” she spoke thoughtfully, swirling the mug in her hand, spreading the remnants on the bottom slowly. “...It was my favorite city, I was always so drawn to it though Ul’dah will always be in my blood. The calming waves, the smell of the sea, white stone buildings. And their famous La Noscea oranges.” she giggled when Alisaie turned and raised an eyebrow at her. “What? They’re good!”

“...You’re so strange sometimes…but...I agree...Limsa Lominsa is nice...” was the reply she got, but there was at least a ghost of a smile appearing on her face. There was also a flicker of remembrance of who was waiting there for her, still enthralled by the primal Titan, praying every day he would come out of it. However, she sighed and rubbed her eyes again, but this time with the heel of her hand. “...I’ve never felt so tired like this in a while…” she murmured softly. Gi’ntana smiled and set the mug down and patted the top of her head as she passed by to the armoire, opening the doors and fished out a shirt that would probably be a few sizes too large for her much more petite companion’s frame.

Turning in her seat, Alisaie looked over curiously and there were no words that would be needed as the garment was held out to her. Invited to stay the night, to share the warmth of her friend’s bed. Slowly reaching out her hands she would take it and nod before standing, needing a moment as her legs had been in that stiff position for what felt like forever before finally moving behind a screen in order to change out. Washing up could wait until the morning, when she would need it most to get her body rejuvenated for another day’s work when she wasn’t feeling so sluggish. Her clothes would soon be laid folded on top of the armoire, rapier resting against a desk and focus sitting on the flat surface, standing perfectly straight, she would start undoing her braid, letting the tight cascade of ringlets frame her features for a moment, blue eyes would stare into a mirror just taking in the sight of herself. The skin around her eyes had indeed gone a little crimson from her weeping and absently her fingertips would brush to the swollen areas, dry, but raw with sensitivity. The garment was indeed not made for someone of her stature as she picked at the neckline that was precariously hanging off one shoulder, but for a moment she felt comfortable, like a young girl again.

Soon the Elezen would join her Miqo’te friend on the bed, blankets pulled around them and lights had dimmed until the room had been cast in darkness with only the cool moonlight glowing through the open window. A spare pillow had been brought just for her sake and she was thankful for that. Her eyes glanced to the nightstand where a necklace hung off the top of a lamp that had been extinguished for the night, recognizing the gem and cord wrapped around it. She remembered how she and Alphinaud had collaborated on it, but she had told him that it would just be from him when he chose to present it to Gi’ntana. It was a gentle reminder of their connection. “...You know...you and Alphinaud chose a pretty nice gift.” Gi’ntana’s voice spoke up, snapping her out of her reverie.

A small touch of red spread on her cheeks...ah, so this is what it felt like to be the one put on the spot by her. “...You knew…?”

In return there was a gentle shrug of shoulders that shifted the blankets,“...Alphinaud told me when we were alone. You helped him look for it and ease his thoughts. But there was a sneaking suspicion somewhere in the back of my mind that you had something to do with it…” she chuckled softly, “But I think knowing all the thought behind it, makes me love it even more.” There was a soft smile on her lips as she reached over and placed a hand over Alisaie’s gripping it gently, “...It connects the three of us, so I’d like to believe.”

Blue eyes shimmered in the dark and a small smile would cross the Elezen’s features, “...We have quite the similar taste when it comes to our companions…even if his has a rather...large-scale variance...” she murmured, fingers slowly gripping around the Warrior’s against the soft space of the pillows between them. Truly the Miqo’te knew what to say to make emotions blossom forth. There was a steady gaze in the ruby and sapphire eyes that would return her own.

“...While it doesn’t match to what I have for Alphinaud, I love you Alisaie. I care for you, I want nothing more than to protect you from harm, but I know you can handle yourself. However, that won’t stop me from keeping my promise to never leave your side.” she smiled faintly, closing her eyes and breathing out slowly. “...You’re like a sister that I have always wanted, but was never gifted.” 

The retort was a soft chuckle, serene almost, that old promise she made on the battlefield for Ala Mhigo before it had been her turn to be pulled into this realm, she was happy it was remembered.“It will be all the more official the day my brother will take to a knee with a ring in hand. Which probably won’t be for another few years...you know...when he manages to finally get the nerve.” She was teasing despite the sleepy note in her voice, Alisaie felt at ease again, feeling her friend’s thumb rub against the top of her hand, brushing along the knuckles and back again. “For now...I can live with this…” her voice would begin to taper off, punctuated by a quiet yawn, exhaustion was sneaking up on her. “...Will you be here if a nightmare disturbs?”

Slowly Gi’ntana would pull her Elezen friend closer, closing her eyes, “...You know I will. And I will be here to keep it away for longer…” It was a promised whisper to the first true night in the Crystarium as the two would slowly be consumed. In the comfort of their hold, no nightmare would disturb their sleep, allowing them peaceful dreams that evening.

For Alisaie, it felt as if the hole she had felt somewhere in her heart became filled in, her chest no longer aching.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, for those who didn't read "Under the Cherry Blossom Tree", that necklace and the purple metaphors make a lot more sense when you put color theory into play. I hope I did the Black Mage Limit Break at stage 3 some justice? I only saw a vague clip of it, so I was honestly playing by ear with how much aether it would really take to pull off such a stunt.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!   
Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
